


Тоталитарная история

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: Концептуальному оформлению Маршалл Арены во время чемпионата Великобритании 2020 посвящается.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Тоталитарная история

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, оно.  
> https://i.imgur.com/n5NBPl0.jpg

В этом году ничто в Милтон-Кинс не напоминало о снукере. Лишь маленькую кучку людей с плакатами, скромно притулившуюся у бокового входа в Маршалл Арену, можно было издали принять за самых стойких фанатов, не побоявшихся ни мерзкой мороси на улице, ни даже пандемии.

Впрочем, любой, подойдя к ним на расстояние социальной дистанции, тут же понимал, что снукер здесь совершенно ни при чём. Размахивая рисованым плакатом с огромной надписью «Нет диктатуре масок!», члены группы время от времени озирались в поисках полиции и, не обнаружив поблизости ни одного человека в форме, выкрикивали лозунги. Особенно усердствовал амбал в зелёной кепке. Набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, он то и дело оглашал площадь зычным «Не дадим зомбировать население!» и «Маски — это путь в тоталитаризм!»

— Тоталитаризм? — оживился Барри Хирн, которому тут же сообщили о происходящем. — Тоталитаризм это хорошо, тоталитаризм — это я умею!

— Ой, — дружно испугались снукеристы. — Мы вообще-то, ну, против…

— Ну против так против, — грустно вздохнул Хирн. — Я диктатор благодушный, к народу прислушиваюсь.

А про себя подумал: «какая разница, по сути, у нас всё равно тоталитаризм».

— Тоталитаризм, тоталитаризм… — бормотал про себя Дейв Хендон, разминаясь перед очередным эфиром. — Надо тоталитаризм вытоталитаризировать, да не перетоталитаризировать…

— Эврика! — Воскликнул, расслышав его бормотание, штатный дизайнер Маршалл Арены, который уже готов был биться об стену головой в надежде, что от этого действия в неё, голову, придёт хоть какая-то идея для оформления зала. — Тоталитаризм!

— Тоталитаризм, тоталитаризм, — приговаривал он пять минут спустя, бешено что-то гугля.

— Тоталитари-и-зм, — весело напевал он, пролетая мимо пикета, привычно митинговавшего у бокового входа, и уносясь в направлении ближайшей типографии.

— Тоталитаризм! — гордо объявил он, демонстрируя по видеоконференции готовый зал снукерному начальству.

— Он самый, — радостно потёр руки Барри Хирн, глядя на возвышающиеся над столом молчаливо-суровые портреты снукерных вождей. То есть звёзд. — Маркс… В смысле, Марк Селби, особенно удался.

— Свят-свят-свят, — мысленно перекрестился не сильно верующий по жизни Марк Селби, выйдя на матч и увидев собственный портрет как воплощение идеи мировой, то есть снукерной, революции.

— Мама дорогая, — вздыхали в тишине раздевалок снукеристы из глубин рейтинга, которых один взгляд Великих Вождей Снукера заставлял трепетать от макушки до ботинок

— Перетоталитаризировать, да не вытоталитаризировать, — повторяли комментаторы друг за другом новую разминочную скороговорку.

А зрители просто радовались, что им показывают снукер.

Вот до чего доводит людей тоталитаризм!


End file.
